This invention relates to a device for controlling motor vehicle transmission dog clutches.
Numerous control devices are known which have a cylinder for each dog clutch. These systems require indicators and position readers for each of the dog clutches, with a large number of electrical connections. Moreover, these designs result in complex units which exhibit a considerable bulk and which are difficult to make.